


Harvest of the Year

by Hajinnie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Creampie, Drunken Shenanigans, Foot Jobs, Gay Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Urination, Watersports, gay farmers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 21:49:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17906309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hajinnie/pseuds/Hajinnie
Summary: North Dakota farmers Chanyeol and Kyungsoo giving footjobs and fucking each other in a barn. It’s also strictly platonic between the two.





	Harvest of the Year

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to @inlipstick on twitter who was basically the reason I wrote this. Also inspired by that AO3 tag generator twitter who came up with "strictly platonic farmer footjobs". 
> 
> Please read the tags before you proceed. Thank you.

 

Kyungsoo’s family, the Do family, runs a barley farm in rural North Dakota, which had been passed on down in his family from his grandparents who had first migrated to the United States in the 1960s.

A neighboring farm plantation beside the Do family grew soybeans and belonged to the Park family, which Chanyeol belonged to, another Korean-American family much like theirs.

 

Barleys were harvested beginning late July and all the way into September. On the other hand, soybeans were harvested from late September and into October.

Because of this timing, for many years, the Do and Park family have been helping each other with their yearly harvests in the spirit of their long friendship and camaraderie.

Growing up on the farm and around each other when their families were so close to each other, it was natural that Chanyeol and Kyungsoo became close friends all the way from childhood and into adulthood, even now in their late twenties.

 

 

 

On the last day of the soybean harvest season in late October, it was the tradition for the two families to go out and have dinner and drinks at a restaurant in the next town.

However, that year, after spending almost every hour when the sun was up operating tractors and harvesters, Chanyeol fell asleep due to exhaustion when everyone else was going out to celebrate the end of the harvest.

 

When Chanyeol woke up, it was nighttime and everyone had been gone for a good hour or two now. Chanyeol was a bit disappointed that no one, from either family, had bothered to wake him up when they were leaving.

Although, they did leave Chanyeol a text telling him that they’d bring him some take away from the restaurant.

 

 

It didn’t bother him too much though, about being left behind while everyone else was out having fun. There was no harm in missing out that year because he knew there would be more to come. Besides, he had been extremely tired and needed the rest at the time too. Although, Chanyeol still felt tired and would still require a few more hours of sleep later on.

Sighing to himself while still sitting up on his bed, Chanyeol pulled open the curtains on the window just beside his bed.

Chanyeol looked out at the acres of empty plains, now that the harvest season was over and seeding wouldn’t start until spring next year.

It was dark outside so it wasn’t that hard for Chanyeol to notice the lights turning on, in the Do family’s barn across from the empty plains belonging to Chanyeol’s family.

 

Chanyeol had assumed that everyone, even the farmhands were out having dinner and getting drunk, so he wasn’t too sure who would be in the Do family’s barn at the time.

Chanyeol decided that it was his business, as their neighbor, to go check and see who it was. Theft was actually not unheard of even out in the farmlands, and Chanyeol knew that there could be something valuable in the barns worth stealing.

                                                                                                         

Chanyeol quickly got dressed and wore just his jeans and a red flannel shirt he didn’t button all the way to the top. It was already cold at the time of the year but being born and raised in North Dakota, he had gotten rather accustomed to the colder climate and the long winters that would soon come in a month or two.

With a shotgun in his hand for safety measures, Chanyeol left his home and strode over the empty harvested plains and made his way over to the Do family’s property.

 

 

 

Chanyeol made sure to be quiet and light on his feet as much as possible, practically sneaking his way towards the large barn belonging to the Do family.

The large doors to the barn were left slightly open, letting the warm lighting seep through the gap.

With the shotgun still in hand, Chanyeol peeked through the gap between the doors and saw that is was nothing to be concerned about.

It was just Kyungsoo, dressed in his favorite blue shirt and the usual pair of jeans, sitting on a stool around a round wooden table in the middle of the barn.

 

 

Seeing that it was Kyungsoo, Chanyeol decided to make his presence known and pushed the doors open, announcing his arrival to Kyungsoo there. The barn was rather big though and Chanyeol had to shout to get his message across to Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo was confused at first but upon understanding that it was Chanyeol, he raised a hand to wave back and shouted back to ask Chanyeol to join him there.

 

Chanyeol accepted the invitation, stepping into the barn and closing the doors behind him, still carrying the shotgun in one hand but at ease now.

The barn was mostly for storing equipment and tools, as the actual valuable grains were stored in silos outside. The tractors and harvesting machines were also way too large to fit inside, so the barn had mostly become a place for the farmhands to hang out in during the day.

Hence, the interior of the barn was actually rather comfortable, complete with a kitchenette, tables, chairs, and couches to lounge at.

On the mezzanine floor accessible by staircases, there was even a bed to sleep on, which was there for naps if anyone needed to have one. The lighting and the rustic atmosphere the structure gave off made it all seem even cozier, perfect for a rest if it wasn’t too cold that is.

 

 

 

Chanyeol placed the shotgun on an empty stool and sat directly across from Kyungsoo when he joined the latter at the round wooden table.

Kyungsoo had a bottle of locally brewed North Dakota wine- opened. He even had an empty wine glass on the table with visible still wet wine stains in it.

As Chanyeol took his seat, Kyungsoo poured out some wine for Chanyeol and handed him the glass, inviting him to have a drink, which he gladly accepted.

 

“I thought you were out with everyone else,” Chanyeol noted, before taking several sips from the same wine glass Kyungsoo had been drinking with earlier.

“I was so tired so I took a nap and overslept. When I woke up, everyone had left so I decided to just have a drink by myself here to celebrate the end of the season,” Kyungsoo answered, resting his cheek on his palm.

“Oh, that happened to you? Me too. I can’t believe they just leave us,” Chanyeol laughed, bringing the wine glass away from his mouth and putting it down on the table.

“Well, at least we have each other,” Kyungsoo chuckled, pouring out more wine for Chanyeol, “Since we’re here, we might as well make a toast to celebrate the end of the harvest.”

“Sure, why not?” Chanyeol beamed, excited as he raised his half-full wine glass.

 

Kyungsoo was too lazy and tired to get up and retrieve another wine glass so he raised the bottle and clinked it against Chanyeol’s wine glass.

“To another bountiful harvest,” Chanyeol announced with a big wide grin.

“To another bountiful harvest for many more years to come,” Kyungsoo added.

“Of course,” Chanyeol chimed in.

Smiling at each other and without even breaking the eye-contact they began to down and drink the wine as if they were challenging each other at who was the better drinker.

 

 

 

Although it started out as a normal conversation and exchange between two good friends with a bottle of wine, it really did end up as a drinking competition between the two.

Chanyeol was just a straight up competitive man and although Kyungsoo was more reserved and demure, he was already tipsy by then, which was when his more boisterous and talkative side began to show.

By then, Chanyeol had moved over to the stool just next to Kyungsoo, so they could be closer when they talked.

 

Kyungsoo drank straight from the bottle and would keep on refilling the wine glass for Chanyeol without being asked to.

As the night progressed and as they kept drinking, their chatter and laughter in the barn grew even louder. They were actually quite cold because the barn wasn’t quite well insulated, but the alcohol and their East Asian genes made them flushed and heated up the more they kept drinking.

On top of that, they were already very tired, to begin with, and while the wine initially made them feel a bit livelier, it soon started to make them feel drowsy and sleepy.

 

 

 

At the rate they were drinking, it didn’t take very long for them to finish the wine until the very last drop. Kyungsoo grunted, laying his head down on the table when he turned the bottle over and not even a single drop would come out.

There was still more in the house but neither of them felt like budging or moving to go get it because they were both drunk and tired, despite how bad they wanted to continue drinking.

 

After repeatedly pushing one another to go back inside and get another bottle of wine, they decided on a game of rock-paper-scissors.

In a best of three rounds, Chanyeol lost straight to Kyungsoo and had to be the one who would go and get the bottle of wine.

 

 

Chanyeol groaned in displeasure, having to get up from the stool because he was feeling very lazy. On top of being drunk and tired, getting up so suddenly made him feel giddy and sent Chanyeol toppling over onto the wooden plank floors of the barn.

Chanyeol managed to catch himself by putting his hands out before he landed face flat onto the floor, right in front of Kyungsoo. At the time, he was actually rather impressed of himself for being able to do so.

 

Chanyeol giggled and as he attempted to get back up, he tried to grab onto Kyungsoo’s legs to hoist himself up with.

Kyungsoo whined a protest and tried to shake Chanyeol off of him, but Chanyeol was actually finding it amusing to annoy Kyungsoo in his drunken stupor.

 

 

Chanyeol was on his knees on the floor and practically rubbing and humping himself against Kyungsoo’s leg. Kyungsoo attempted to free his leg away from Chanyeol, and as he was doing so, he accidentally pressed his foot against Chanyeol’s clothed crotch where his dick was.

“Ah,” Chanyeol moaned, gutturally, when the pressure of Kyungsoo’s foot on his crotch was nothing but pleasure instead of the pain he had half-expected.

Kyungsoo smirked; not really thinking straight either, as he quite enjoyed the reaction Chanyeol was giving him.

 

 

With that, Kyungsoo pressed his foot down harder onto Chanyeol’s crotch. Chanyeol was still on his knees on the floor in front of Kyungsoo, with his legs now spread apart as if to invite Kyungsoo to keep doing that to him.

“You like that, huh?” Kyungsoo snickered, twisting and grinding his foot onto Chanyeol’s growing erection, that he could feel getting harder underneath the jeans, “It must be tight and excruciating in there, isn’t it? Do you want me to do more?”

Chanyeol nodded, panting with his mouth open and tongue almost hanging out. He would do or say anything as long as Kyungsoo kept doing whatever it was he was doing because Chanyeol really craved that.

“Take off your pants then, you dummy. What’s the point of a big body if your brain is too small to understand that you should have your pants off?” Kyungsoo laughed, throwing his head back as he moved his foot away only so Chanyeol could unzip his jeans.

 

 

After unzipping the front of his jeans, just enough for him to pull and whip his erect dick out from his underwear, Chanyeol sat back down on the floor with his legs spread open.

“Don’t you dare move,” Kyungsoo hissed, leaning forward close to Chanyeol’s face before pulling back.

Chanyeol nodded in affirmation, prepared to do almost anything as long as it meant getting to cum, even if his best friend whom he never occurred to even have romantic feelings for would be the one helping to get him there.

 

Kyungsoo moved back his foot to Chanyeol’s now exposed hard cock, curling his toes on the head of Chanyeol’s cock as he rubbed left to right. Chanyeol’s cock was already beginning to leak precum from the slit, which was smeared on Kyungsoo’s toes and foot.

Then, Kyungsoo straightened his toes and ran the base of his foot along the length of Chanyeol’s cock, up and down repeatedly and occasional side to side, wiggling and rubbing his toes on the flesh while he was at it.

Chanyeol’s hips began to thrust forward, chasing after the sensation and Kyungsoo had to warn him to stop moving, threatening to not let Chanyeol cum if he continued to do so.

 

Chanyeol wanted to protest but he was too far gone in the haze of lust and pleasure to argue. Chanyeol complied and forced his hips to still, pressing his weight down on his butt towards the floor to hopefully stop the involuntary action.

Chanyeol didn’t bother to stifle his moans that came out with his rasped, heavy breaths. He was especially loud when Kyungsoo pressed his foot and pushed Chanyeol’s cock all the way till it was pressed against his stomach, smearing pre-cum all over his own abdomen.

That was actually uncomfortable with the way his skin began to chafe but even amidst the slight pain, Chanyeol continued to chase the pleasure of the orgasm.

 

 

With one foot and toes curled against the side of Chanyeol’s leaking cock, Kyungsoo moved his other feet to do the same to the other side. Now, both of Kyungsoo’s feet were rubbing and jerking Chanyeol off, who was long gone in the throes of pleasure himself.

Chanyeol could no longer stop his hips from moving on their own either because he was now thrusting up against both of Kyungsoo’s feet which were slick from his pre-cum.

Kyungsoo sighed, seeing how desperate Chanyeol was, as he felt himself slowly sobering up and things started to become clear regarding what he was doing. Although, Kyungsoo was still drunk enough to keep carrying on with it.

 

Kyungsoo let Chanyeol do the rest as he pressed his feet even tighter wrapped on the latter’s cock, so Chanyeol could continue thrusting into Kyungsoo’s feet. Kyungsoo was starting to get tired himself, his legs even more so.

Chanyeol, as it turned out, was very loud and the barn was filled with the echoes of his deep voice moaning and groaning while fucking Kyungsoo’s feet.

 

 

Leaning back with both hands gripping the stool, Kyungsoo stretched his legs out, even more, to push Chanyeol’s cock against his stomach again, increasing the pressure and friction.

“You sound like a panting dog,” Kyungsoo mocked at the sight of Chanyeol humping his leg like there was no tomorrow.

Kyungsoo leaned his head back, feeling tired and ever sleepier as he gazed up at the ceiling and soft warm lights.

 

Kyungsoo’s mind was starting to clear up and he now suddenly realized what he and Chanyeol were exactly doing. Kyungsoo lifted his head back up and looked down at Chanyeol, who was still fucking his feet.

It was even more awkward because Chanyeol’s eyes were open too and staring right back into Kyungsoo’s, looking very much needy and wanton, while treating his feet like a fleshlight. 

Kyungsoo’s reaction was a mix of surprise, confusion and a tinge of horror. Kyungsoo tried to say something but he didn’t know what to. His head was still too much of a scramble to come up with anything. All that came out of his mouth was stuttered sounds.

 

Before Kyungsoo could continue to sober up, even more, Chanyeol shouted as he came immediately, spraying cum mostly onto Kyungsoo’s leg and calves.

“Oh,” Kyungsoo muttered, carefully and slowly removing his soiled feet away from Chanyeol. Kyungsoo was actually impressed that Chanyeol could actually cum while this drunk still.

 

 

Chanyeol’s eyes were heavy and half-closed, while he was still on the floor with his exposed dick. The orgasm had made him feel even sleepier than he already was.

Now that it was over, Kyungsoo was yawning too and sleepier than ever. He knew he had to deal with his actions of giving his best friend a foot job, but he was too tired to deal with that now.

Both Chanyeol and Kyungsoo had a long day and in their tired, half-asleep state, it seemed like the only other thing they could do was to climb up the flight of stairs in the barn which led to the mezzanine floor where there was a bed for them to sleep on.

 

 

 

Kyungsoo, being the more sober one at the point, managed to reach the bed first and plopped down on it, enjoying the warmth of the bed sheets immediately lulling him into sleep.

Stairs were proven as challenging for Chanyeol. Sure, the barn wasn’t spinning anymore and he finally got to cum, but his depth perception was still wrecked and he was practically on all fours as he crawled up the stairs with a naked bottom-half. Chanyeol had gotten rid of his jeans which were now laying somewhere on the floor of the barn.

 

By the time Chanyeol reached the bed, Kyungsoo was already asleep on the queen-sized bed. Chanyeol usually slept shirtless and habitually took his shirt off, unbuttoning and discarding the shirt on the floor, before climbing into the bed and under the sheets stark naked with dry crusted cum stains still on his abdomen.

Kyungsoo stirred in his sleep slightly when the bed dipped and the mattress shifted slightly. At the time, Kyungsoo was too tired and unbothered to care about his best friend coming onto the bed while fully naked, so he went straight back to sleep in a mere few seconds.

 

 

 

The following morning, Kyungsoo woke up with a pounding headache that came along as a package with his hangover. Kyungsoo knew then that he should have been taking sips of water in between the wine he had been drinking last night. It was too late for that now though. At least he remembered and knew where he was when he woke up, so there was that.

It was already bright outside but the barn was still mostly dark inside. Kyungsoo could tell it was daylight already though, because of the sunlight that seeped in through some of the barn windows on the floor below them.

Since the harvest was over now, the day after was a rest day and no one would be coming into the barn so they were all by themselves.

 

The throbbing headache was one thing. The other thing was an equally throbbing hard rock cock pressed up against his backside, and the reminder that he had basically jacked off Chanyeol with his feet last night while wine drunk.

For the worse or the better, Chanyeol was spooning Kyungsoo while he slept soundly with his face pressed in the crook of Kyungsoo’s neck.

 

 

Kyungsoo tried putting his arm behind him to shake Chanyeol awake because it was almost physically impossible to get up with Chanyeol holding him down like that.

Chanyeol was way bigger, taller and heavier than Kyungsoo, so it was proving to be a challenge for Kyungsoo just to get up so he could finally pee and have a glass of water, both of which he desperately needed at the same time.

“Chanyeol, get up!” Kyungsoo exclaimed loudly, almost shouting as he wiggled his body around and pushed back against Chanyeol behind him.

 

Kyungsoo’s attempt was perceived by Chanyeol differently though. All that moving around Kyungsoo was doing, only added the desired friction to make Chanyeol’s boner and erect cock feel even better.

 

 

Kyungsoo was forced to yell and smack Chanyeol on the head from behind to get him to finally wake up. Chanyeol woke up startled, immediately jolting up, pulling away and sitting on the bed as Kyungsoo finally managed to get free.

Chanyeol was now slowly remembering and realizing what it was he had done with Kyungsoo the previous night. Chanyeol was beginning to regret not getting that additional bottle of wine because if he had continued drinking more, he would have been too drunk to not remember this awkward fact now.

 

“God, that was such a pain in the ass,” Kyungsoo swore under his breath, pulling the blankets off and swung his legs over the edge of the bed, ready to get up and leave.

“Whoa, wait,” Chanyeol grabbed Kyungsoo on the wrist, preventing the latter from leaving, “Did you really just give me a footjob last night?”

“Yeah, why?” Kyungsoo acted as if it was nothing or even a big deal, to begin with.

“So it really did happen,” Chanyeol gasped, his eyes blown out and opened even wider in surprise.

“I know. So, you’re welcome,” Kyungsoo attempted to get off the bed again but Chanyeol continued holding him down. Kyungsoo protested, “Chanyeol, I really need to pee and get a drink.”

“No, wait. How did you know that I always wanted to receive a footjob from someone though?” Chanyeol questioned.

“I certainly didn’t know about that,” Kyungsoo winced, “-and I certainly do not want to either.”

“It’s always been my kink but because we live so far out here and basically don’t get to date so I’ve never actually done it. I’ve only been watching porn of it to get myself off. You don’t know grateful I am to you, Kyungsoo. Last night felt like a religious experience to me,” Chanyeol confessed, feeling and looking like he had just gotten ascended into the highest level of enlightenment. Chanyeol was practically glowing.

“Cool story, I’m happy for you. Now, I really have to go,” Kyungsoo urged, trying to break free from Chanyeol yet again.

“Don’t go yet,” Chanyeol pulled Kyungsoo down by the collar.

 

 

Chanyeol continued to hold Kyungsoo down by the wrist, pushing Kyungsoo down onto his back on the bed.  Chanyeol hovered above Kyungsoo, still completely naked as Kyungsoo looked up into Chanyeol’s eyes in a mix of confusion.

“You can’t go yet!” Chanyeol asserted, slamming a fist down onto the mattress right beside where Kyungsoo was on it.

“Uh…Chanyeol?” Kyungsoo furrowed his eyebrows, still pinned down to the bed below Chanyeol.

“The Do and Park family have been close friends and allies for generations. So, I can’t let you go without taking care of you first after what you have done for me last night!” Chanyeol claimed, dead serious.

“I really don’t need to be ‘taken care of’ though,” Kyungsoo responded.

“Then how do you explain that!?” Chanyeol pointed to Kyungsoo’s crotch.

 

Kyungsoo lifted his head up to look and sure enough, he now noticed his own morning wood forming a tent in the jeans he had been wearing since last night.

It was a normal thing to happen to a young, healthy male like him but Kyungsoo hadn’t noticed it earlier on. He wished he did now. Maybe that explained his need to pee so badly.

 

 

 

One thing led to another and as a member of the Do family, Kyungsoo wasn’t ready to turn the help from Chanyeol because it would practically be going against their families’ long friendship with each other.

Nobody said the help had to be strictly with farming though. It could also involve footjobs and maybe even sex with your strictly platonic farmer friend.

 

The next thing Kyungsoo knew, he was sitting on Chanyeol’s lap with his back pressed to the latter’s bare chest. Kyungsoo’s own clothes were now long gone much like Chanyeol’s, strewn and long forgotten about on the floor.

Chanyeol rolled Kyungsoo’s erect cock in his hand carefully, playing and pushing with the flesh as the other hand moved to twirl and circle around Kyungsoo’s swollen pink nipple.  

Kyungsoo was so hard in Chanyeol’s hand, so much that he didn’t feel like wanting to pee and forgetting to get a drink. All the blood rushing down to his dick seemed to help with the headache too for some reasons.

 

 

Kyungsoo didn’t even need to be told to spread his legs even wider apart so Chanyeol could have more access at his nether regions. Because of the busy harvest season, Kyungsoo hadn’t had the time to be taking care of his carnal needs either, which led to him being extra horny and needy.

“Oh,” Kyungsoo’s voice came out sounding choked as Chanyeol continued to jerk his dick off even faster and harder.

Kyungsoo threw his head back, resting it on Chanyeol’s shoulder as a thumb toyed with the slit on his cock.

“You’re dripping wet,” Chanyeol commented, looking over Kyungsoo’s form and at the dick he was rubbing off, which was dripping with pre-cum.

 

 

 

Kyungsoo began to dryly sob as his body trembled, convulsing from the pleasure as soft throaty whimpers were vocalized as an expression.

With a sudden jerk, pushing his hips upwards into Chanyeol’s fist wrapped around his cock, Kyungsoo came into Chanyeol’s hand.

Kyungsoo’s sobs died down after he came, turning into low whines as he gradually came down from the high of the orgasm.

 

“Aight,” Chanyeol uttered to himself, moving his fingers around on the hand that Kyungsoo had come on, watching as the sticky cum formed lines of liquid between the spaces of his digits.

Kyungsoo collapsed onto his front on the mattress, looking up and behind at Chanyeol who was still trying to smear the cum on his hand.

“This’ll have to do,” Chanyeol announced, hovering above Kyungsoo.

Hearing that, Kyungsoo flipped over to lie down on his back and face Chanyeol again, startled, “What!?”

“Unless you want to go back inside and get something we can use as lube, we’ll just have to use this,” Chanyeol said as he aligned three fingers lubricated with cum near Kyungsoo’s entrance.

“Fine then, just do it,” Kyungsoo gave in as his hands balled up into fists when Chanyeol slowly pressed and penetrated into him with three fingers all at once.

 

 

Bent over at the waist above Kyungsoo, Chanyeol rubbed his fingers all around inside Kyungsoo, twisting his wrists as he thrust the fingers in and out while making scissoring motions, stretching Kyungsoo to accommodate his cock later on.

Kyungsoo’s hands which were balled into a fist made him dig his nails into his flesh, straining from the pleasure of feeling so full even from Chanyeol’s fingers alone. Now, Kyungsoo desperately wanted the real deal, which was a hard cock inside him.

 

Kyungsoo had just come earlier on but he got hard quick enough again, leaking pre-cum from the head of his cock once more. Seeing that, Chanyeol used it too as lubrication for Kyungsoo’s ass and his own erection that never went away since he woke up.

Eventually, Chanyeol felt Kyungsoo loosen up enough and after Kyungsoo himself saying he was ready, Chanyeol retracted his fingers from inside Kyungsoo pressing the head of his cock against Kyungsoo’s entrance.

Chanyeol held Kyungsoo’s legs up and spread open from behind the knee.

 

 

Kyungsoo screamed, throwing his head back against the pillow when he felt the tip of Chanyeol’s cock just barely pressing in at the ring of muscles of his entrance.

“Hmm?” Chanyeol hummed, immediately pushing his hips back and bringing his cock away from Kyungsoo’s hole.

“Chanyeol?” Kyungsoo calmed down, eyelashes fluttering as he looked up at Chanyeol, “Why aren’t you fucking me already?”

“I thought you weren’t ready,” Chanyeol replied, looking confused.

“-but I am,” Kyungsoo affirmed.

“Okay then,” Chanyeol continued, gripping and holding Kyungsoo’s legs up from behind the knee even harder.

“Hurry,” Kyungsoo urged, whining and demanding.

“Yeah, uh sure,” Chanyeol lowly muttered, pressing the tip of his cock against Kyungsoo’s wet and gaping hole once more.

 

 

This time, Chanyeol's cock slipped into Kyungsoo with ease and no more distractions, although the squeeze to get inside was rather tight. Chanyeol was the first person to have ever been in that part of Kyungsoo, after all. 

Kyungsoo’s breath hitched in his throat and he squeezed his balled up fists even tighter when Chanyeol was finally fully sheathed inside him.

Chanyeol felt so thick and heavy inside Kyungsoo. The pressure and weight of Chanyeol’s cock pressing on his prostate was definitely a new experience for Kyungsoo.

 

“It feels weird,” Kyungsoo whimpered, hiccupping in between.

“You don’t like it?” Chanyeol groaned, moving his hips a little.

“I like it,” Kyungsoo nodded, “-but it makes me feel like I have to pee.”

“Just go right here if you have to,” Chanyeol encouraged, starting off with small shallow thrusts into Kyungsoo’s tight, wet hole. Once that started, Chanyeol really wasn’t in the right of mind to continue that conversation.  

Kyungsoo wanted to be alarmed and concerned about what Chanyeol said to him. It was weird how wetting oneself was considered normal as an infant, then undesirable as one got older and now it was now actually welcomed.

Kyungsoo didn’t have the time nor the capacity to continue internally debating that when Chanyeol was fucking him so well, thrusting strongly into him at a moderate pace but still ever so gentle and careful.

 

Chanyeol’s face was equally flushed and his cheeks were red much like Kyungsoo’s were. Seeing Kyungsoo’s eyes go unfocused and rolling to the back of his head, Chanyeol couldn’t help but want to kiss Kyungsoo, who was now getting drunk on his dick and not wine, unlike last night.

They had got down to doing the deed with each other but somehow, they still hadn’t actually kissed yet.

Chanyeol released Kyungsoo’s legs from his hold and instead, held Kyungsoo tenderly on the wrist. Kyungsoo relaxed enough to uncurl his fist and looked back into Chanyeol’s dark brown eyes.

 

Their eyes closed and Chanyeol tilted his head to swoop in and kiss Kyungsoo while giving the latter’s ass a good pounding. The fields outside weren’t the only thing that received a good plowing that harvest season.

 

 

“Fuck, you’re so good,” Chanyeol cursed, growling as he continued thrusting into Kyungsoo with his hands back on the latter’s thighs.

Chanyeol neither knew nor felt any sort of constraint now. He was uninhibited and the only thing his lust-driven mind knew was to keep pounding his cock into Kyungsoo’s tight ass.

Kyungsoo was slurring on his own moans, his eyes severely out of focus as he felt every thrust coursing through his body like a shock of electricity. Kyungsoo also felt a rising pressure rising and building up from the base of his neglected cock.

 

Being so hard and in the throes of pleasure, Kyungsoo wasn’t sure if he was about to cum or pee. It usually wasn’t possible to do both at the same time so it had to be either one.

“Ngh,” Kyungsoo grunted, relaxing his muscles and just letting it come out, whatever it was.

Right there and then, a warm stream of liquid began to shoot out from Kyungsoo’s cock, coating both him and Chanyeol. Kyungsoo still didn’t know what it was; he just knew it felt unexplainably good and relieving as he was now yelling from the throat.

Witnessing that, Chanyeol also withdrew and continued to hold Kyungsoo’s legs apart and open to watch it as it happened.

 

When the smell and a few splashes of it hit his face, only then Kyungsoo realized that it was urine. Once the last of the liquid had trickled out his penis, Kyungsoo began to soften up and his cock returned to its flaccid state.

Just peeing alone wouldn’t have gotten rid of his boner and the sensation, when it happened, was so good yet perplexing. Kyungsoo certainly never felt like that in all of his life. 

Chanyeol smirked from above, “-can’t believe you just came and peed yourself at the same time.

 

 

The urine and cum were pooling and soaking into the bed sheets, feeling wet and damp beneath Kyungsoo’s butt much like the mess he had on himself and Chanyeol.

Honestly, Kyungsoo was impressed that Chanyeol didn’t even mind it the least bit.

 

Chanyeol was actually incredibly turned on even more at the sight of it. It felt like Kyungsoo was teasing and mocking him just like he had been last night, and Chanyeol discovered how he liked that very much.

With one swift thrust, Chanyeol penetrated Kyungsoo’s gaping hole once more, driving the entire length of his cock inside as he continued to screw the smaller male.

 

 

Chanyeol continued thrusting faster and erratically this time, not really sparing much thought for Kyungsoo’s comfort this time. Chanyeol hadn’t come yet and he was desperate to get to it.

The faster he moved his hips, the more the squelching sounds and the noise of flesh slapping against flesh, echoed and reverberated through the barn.

With one final hard thrust that was as sloppy as Chanyeol was being loud, Chanyeol came inside Kyungsoo as the white cum spilled and dripped from the throbbing hole even while still stuffed by Chanyeol’s dick.  

 

Chanyeol pulled out, moaning deeply as the last spurts of cum were ejaculated from his penis and onto Kyungsoo’s stomach, adding to the literal mess of cum and urine that was Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo didn’t need to pee anymore but he and Chanyeol could sure use a drink and a shower now. Kyungsoo was literally so thirsty that if Chanyeol had come into his mouth, he would have swallowed it all up.

 

 

 

 

A bit later on, Kyungsoo went over to visit Chanyeol to discuss what had just happened between the both of them. It was made very clear that they were still platonic friends and both of them were very fine with continuing on like that too. 

“It was my pleasure to be of help to you like our families had been helping each other for generations,” Chanyeol expressed.

“Thank you. You too,” Kyungsoo returned.

“With that being said, I can’t wait for next year’s harvest,” Chanyeol smiled.

“Me too,” Kyungsoo agreed, knowing full well behind the intended meaning Chanyeol was implying.

 

Maybe they didn’t have to wait that long until next harvest season to get down to fucking again though.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/hajinnie)   
>  [CC](https://curiouscat.me/hajinnie)


End file.
